The Lost
by Nicole0725
Summary: When Chase leaves because he feels lefted out. It turned out bad and he loses his memory. He is living in Los Angelos, the place he lost his memory. He stays with KatherineOC and starts to fall for her. But when The Davenports found Chase and Chase starts to notice something and his past comes back bits by bits will he leave everything he was through and go back home or stay?
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Hey so this is a story i thought of during a math test. This is going to start off after Avalanche.**

* * *

Chase's POV

I still feel like Im lefted out. No matter what I did I only recieve a thank you.

At this moment Im walking out the door with my wallet with everything personal. No one was in the living room so my family doesnt know Im leaving. Forever.

I walked into the airport with no lugages I left everything unimportant behind to start something new. A new life.

When I got out of the airport I arrived in Los Angelos. While I was walking I fell and hit my head. Hard. And fell unconcicous.

* * *

Katherine's POV

I walking up near the airport for no apparent reason. Or I just like seeing new people arrive here in Los Angelos.

I noticed from the distanced a boy in his mid-teens fall on a stone and imiatly blacked-out. I ran over to him and shook him. His wallet fell and I got a hold of it. I opened it up to see...

_Name: Chase Davenport_

_Age: 16_

_Height: 5'8_

_Stays at: Mission Creek, California_

_Parents: Donald Davenport and Tasha Dooley_

_Student id: 503071243( a/n: made it up)_

_Siblings: Adam Davenport, Bree Davenport and Leo Dooley(a/n: some are not important but ehh)_

"He's the son of Donald Davenport?" I whispered questioning myself.

I put his wallet in my back pocket of my jeans.

The boy named Chase started to wake up. He groaned rubbing his head. "Hey are you okay?" I asked.

"Huh..oh ya Im okay," he replied. "Where am I?" he asked me.

"Los Angelos, California" I replied.

"Who are you?" he questions me.

"Im Katherine" I say.

"Oh..um who am I?" he says.

"Dont you know?" I say.

"No I dont remember anything" he says.

"Uh oh You musted of lost your memory. Come with me" I spoke.

We walked to my house where my car is parked we go in and drive to the hospital. Chase is in a check-up. The doctor comes up to me and says He lost all his memory. "I think since he has no idea who he is, he can try and start from scratch. New name, age, birthday, clothing" The doctor says to me. I just nod. The thing thats bothering me is he has a family and I would take him to them but I dont know where they are. I guess he'll have to stay in the spare room in my house. When Chase was in a hospital bed the doctor told me "We need to think of his new identidy and confirm it with the governer." "I know he can be Billy Unger!" I say with a smile. Im smiling because I get to name someone.

"What about his age, birthday and clothing?"

"He can be 18, His birthday on October 15, 1995, and the clothing type...rock and roll type"

"Perfect!"

I smile. Chase or should I say Billy woke up. "Hey Billy your going to have to stay with me," I say. He nods. "Oh and we should go to the mall to buy you clothes," I replied.

He nods head to the mall and Billy spotted something and he smiles crazily. "Uh what you staring at?" I asked him. "Oh its nothing." He says. "Do I have any money?" He questions. "I am not sure Billy I think not why?" "Because I wanted to get a guitar," He says sadly his smile that disappeared.

"I can buy it for you," I say. No need to brag but I think of me as a rich brunette.

He smiles. We head over to the guitar store and he picks a guitar with a flame tatooed on it. I buy it for him and we leave the store and go to a clothing store. He must of really hit his head hard because he chose the opposite of the way he dresses. wonder how I know. He had an Id with a picture of him. He looks nerdy but cute.

When the shopping was finished we head home and I prepare the spare room for Billy. When I was done I told him we would go shopping again another day to buy furnitures for him.

* * *

Months later Billy became famous because if his good guitar skills. During these few months he showed me martial arts and to be honest he is amazing. These months spending time with Billy was fun. I might even have a crush on him. I started to admit this the day I brought Billy to the beach he was shirtless. And that was when I blushed I forget to mention he became an actor. Well he did and Im proud of him.

* * *

Mr. Davenport's POV

Ive been searching for Chase for months non-stop and still havent found him. I miss my son. I want him back.

I was on the couch with my hands on my head arms on my thighs. Bree came in with Tasha and sat down to watch TV while they were surfing the channels they stopped at NEWS. There eyes wide with shock mouth open wide. I looked at the TV to see my son smiling and below says New Actor Billy Unger it was just a photo. Wait does this means he's in Los Angelos. Oh gosh. Later popped up a live interview.

*"Hello Billy, what brought you to this acting career?" Reporter Maia says.

"It caught my attention and I tried acting classes," says my son. or Billy.

"Is your family proud of you? They must be look how far youve got" reporter says.

"Yeah well I dont know where and who my family is," he says a bit bumed.

"How dont you know?"

"I lost my memory months ago," He says.*

I stood there shocked he lost his memory. "Pack your bags were heading to Los Angelos"

* * *

**Did you like this new story I know its weird combined Tv life and real life haha. If you liked this Favorite Follow and Review thank you and bye.**

**-nicole503**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey so I got a review from a guest so if youre reading this I used his real name cuz I didnt feel like makimg up a name ,k?**

* * *

Mr Davenport's POV

Everything is packed and were arriving to the airport. "Mr Davenport do you think Chase really lost his memory?" Bree asked me.

"I think so he really seemed like he knew nothing about us."

We arrive to Los Angelos and walk out to see the sun shining bright.

* * *

Katherine's POV

Im walking near the airport like I said I like to see new people come to Los Angelos. While I was walking I spot a family. But I was shocked to see the Donald Davenport. I walk over to them and say "are any of you looking for someone?" They all nod. "And how do you know?" Asked Donald.

I take out the wallet from when Chase arrived out of my jacket. I bring it just incase. I hand it to them and say "Youre looking for Chase Davenport right?" I say. "yes! Have you seen him?" A girl with brunette hair asked.

"Yes I see him everyday, come with me" I say. They follow and I walk home which takes less than 20 minutes. When we arrived we got inside my house.

"Why is his name Billy?" Donald questions. "Because the doctor told me to change his identidy since he had no clue who he was."

"BILLY!" I yell for him. "YOU HAVE SOME IMPORTANT PEOPLE HERE!"

"IM COMING KATHERINE!" Billy yells.

Billy walks down the stairs and stands in front of me. He smiles happily. "Billy this is your family" I say motioning to the Davenports. He stares blanky at them, his smile dissappeared. "Hello," I say waving my hand in his face. He might be in shock I dont know Im horrible at telling things.

I think I should give him his wallet and he'll see who he is" I whispered in Donald's ear.

I hand the wallet to Billy. He opens it and reads it. "Im sorry I didnt give it to you sooner," I say since I saw a tear slip out of his eyes.

* * *

Chase's POV

I read the informacion in the wallet and I single tear slip out of my eye. I cant believe Katherine wouldnt show me this earlier.

Katherine says something to me but I block her out. I made eye contact with everyone and I ran out the door. Dropping the wallet on the floor.I was running to the back yard which I climbed a tree. I sat down then something happenned. Pain flow through my head and visions came up. Many visions of those people.I screamed the pain grew bigger and worse. More visions came the more I knew then theres a vision of me doing a force field. What is that? What am I? The pain wouldnt stop. My breathing fasten. My heart beats twice as fast.

Whats happening to me! Leaves russles it quickens with no wind. A vision comes me doing a card trick without touching the card doing a pyramid. Is this a sign?

Everything stops my world starts to turn black the last thing I remember was falling off the tree branch.

* * *

Bree's POV

I cant believe he forgot us. His family! I didnt care that I used my super speed in front of Katherine. I just super speeded around the house until I stopped at a tree. I heard a scream above I looked to see Chase. Later the leaves russles loudly. He must be glitching. He then falls out of the tree to the ground with a loud thump. I see that he passed out. I dont know why? I grab him and super speeded him in the girl's still carring him in myarms over my shoulder. "Mr Davenport!" I screamed when I saw him. He looked at me then at Chase. He runs over to me and says "What happened?" "He fell off a tree"

Chase starts to shake slightly and wakes up. I put him down and he stands straight. "Who are you!?" He yells.

"Were your family," we all say in unison but Katherine.

He stands there unable to speak. Tears stringing his eyes.

"You werent there" he says while wiping off the fresh tears.

I didnt knew what to say. Suddenly Chase fell on his knees hands on his head. Screaming out in pain.

* * *

**hey,hey,hey im going to try and update my other stories. right now its 10pm and my birthday *cheers* is in 4 days. Oh and if you liked this chap Favorite Follow and Review. **

**Sincerely,**

**-Nicole**


	3. Chapter 3

Chase's POV

I was on my knees in pain when a sudden vision came. Its me walking out the door before leaving. Im the one that left! Then an earlier vision came. (the whole episode of avalanche). Tears stung my eyes.

"Are you okay? What is happenning?" The girl Bree says.

"Yeah Im okay, Im okay that I left!" I yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Bree questions.

"Im saying I left to come here I left because I felt lefted out!" I yelled.

"Im sorry" Bree says with a tears trying to fall out of her eyes "Im sorry for being such a bad sister"

"Im sorry too lil bro" says Adam.

"Im sorry I didnt knew you felt that way" Mr .

Tasha just stood there crying.

"You didnt knew!? When It was pretty obivious! I went to a mission to prove Im good enough without speed and strength but that stupid avalanche had to come! And when Im home and Douglas got captured and gave you your stupid thing all I recieve is a thank you!" I yell at Mr Davenport.

Mr Davenport seemed stunned and tears slip out "Im sorry!"

I didnt knew what to do next. I only ran up to my room. Went on my bed laying on my stomach.

I get my memory back and this is what I get! Life seems like it hates me!

"Chase?" Katherine says. (she says Chase because he knows that is his name)

"Go away Katherine, Im not in the mood to talk to anyone!" I yelled.

"Then listen to me. I know your having a hard time but your family does care they told me they were searching for you for months. And Im sorry for not telling you your identidy I would of if I knew completed where you live and then I could of sent you home but Since I didnt knew I made you start from scratch." Katherine says.

I turn to look at her and smiled. There was a comfortable silent. I didnt knew what but I leaned in and she did too and we kissed. I quickly pulled away and felt heat rinse up my cheek. "Im sorry Katherine" I say.

"Its okay" She says, blushing.

"I got a question for you Chase."

"Shoot."

"Are you going home with them? Or staying here?" Katherine asked me.

"I'm..."

* * *

**Short as f* so here goes a chap like? Favorite Follow and Review**

**Sincerly, me(hahah)**


	4. Chapter 4

**going to try and be detailed...**

* * *

Third person's POV

"I'm staying," Chase responds to Katherine's question.

By the door of the room stood the family hearing and seeing everything.

"Your staying? Dont you want to go be with your family they really missed you," Katherine says.

"I chose to leave and I chose to stay, it's my disicion," Chase states.

"B-But I dont want to keep you away from them Chase."

"You aint Katherine. I am myself."

Bree comes in the room walking softly with soft tears dripping out of her brown eyes. "Your staying?" Bree softly but sadly says.

Chase just nods slowly up and down.

"Why? Is it because of that mission?" Bree questions quite bummed.

"Not just that there's more to that than a simple mission," Chase answers her.

Bree sniffited. "I wont bother asking," Her heart pumping slower than usaul.

"But remember this I will miss you and always will," Bree finishes.

Bree makes her way back to the door frame where her family stands all heartbroken.

Chase was fearing that he might of chose the wrong answer. But yet again he might of not.

"Why Chase I missed you" Leo cried.

He stares at him but looks away.

He stands up and leaves the room and heads out the door walking down the street. Katherine ran behind him screaming his name.

"Chase work this out with your family just please" Kat pleaded.

Chase sigh. "Fine"

Chase was holding Kat's hand and walking back down home. When they got there Chase talked it out with his family.

They choose to let him stay.

~time skip~

Chase was laying in bed next to Katherine hearing Guns 'N Roses. In a few minutes hes going to go practice with his band. Kat agreed to call him Billy in public.

"Chase" Kat says

"yea"

"I think I might have feelings for you"

Chase stares at her "I think the same" he says and starts to smile.

"dont you miss your family?" Kat asks. The Davenports left a week ago.

"nahh"

"be polite" Kat says softly punching him on the arm.

"why should I?"

"because I said so boy wonder" Kat says faking a glare but then laughs.

"I got to tell you something"

"yea Chasey"

"Im bionic I had a flashback which explained everything I just dont know how to activate it"

"cool" Kat laughs and falls off the bed. "ow" she pouts

"awe little baby is hurt?" Chase says in a baby tone "help meeeeeee" Kat whines

"fine...lazy" he says the last part in a whisper "heard that!"

-time skip-

Chase is praticing with his band when Travis spoke up "Billy are you dating that girl Katherine?"

"no" he says with a blush thats a light pink "i wish" he mutters

-time skip-

"KAT GET YO ASS HERE!" Chase is in the kitchen making a pie or should I say trying "COMING!"

she comes down with a beautiful sunflower dress which is rarely what she wears. she usually wear black and grey but todays a special day "whatcha need?"

"i need ya to help me i cant bake a pie without it turning black!" Chase says.

"ha failer" she grabs a pan with a burned pie "im gonna taste it if i die or choke or something call 911"

"dont be mean i tried"

"yea ok whatever you say Chasey"

she takes a bite of the pie and sips it out "ahhh it burned my tongue"

"i can kiss it better"

"dont be cheesy you nasty" she grabs a pack of ice from the freezer and places it over her tongue for a minute and throws it away

"lets make cookies its more easiler"

she grab a new pan and filled it with doug she secretly grabs a spoon and takes a bite of some doug when Chase looks at the doug he notices a spoon mark he looks at Kat "did you ate that Kitty"

"nwo" she says with doug in her mouth.

* * *

**SORRY BAD SPELLING AND CAPITILIZE! if ya like favorite follow and review to shorten that i will say FFR.**


End file.
